


The Sapphire and her Kingdom

by Kit_Cat03



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, F/M, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, Jester Lavorre-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Cat03/pseuds/Kit_Cat03
Summary: Princess Genevieve also affectionately known as Jester is preparing for the start of her adult life as the Queen of Nicodranas. It all begins with her marriage to a noble man's son and their coronation. The country is looking to her to be their savory out of what has been many years of tragedy. It seems her dreams of a fairytale ending are burning away, as she realizes she can't escape her destiny. She must now learn to adapt to her new responsibilities while figuring out her place within her new marriage. She knows she has people to help her but she can't help but feel like she's all alone.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, The Gentleman | Babenon Dosal/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while in lecture last week and think I can do a lot with it. It will be Widojest, though very focused on Jester arc as she takes her place as Queen. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon along with my other current story. I hope you enjoy

Princess Genevieve was a hopeless romantic at heart. She wanted the whirlwind romance she read about in all of the novels that filled the Castle’s library. She dreamed of being swept off her feet by a stable boy. She wanted a secret romance with a handsome peasant boy from an enemy country. She wanted to be rescued from the shackles of being the Sapphire of Nicodranas. Daughter to the current Queen of Nicodranas, The Ruby of the Sea herself, Marion Lavorre. Since the day of her birth, she was destined to marry a suitor picked by her mother and people of the assembly. She is the future queen of Nicodranas, the calculated ruler of her people. Being royalty was nothing like the romance novels she had read growing up. It was much less of a fantasy and much more about the militant and diplomacy.

Genevieve never really had the opportunity to have a childhood, at least not one most children had. She was well aware by the age of five that she was the next in line for the throne. Most of her days were filled with school and etiquette lessons. The only interaction she had was with fully grown adults up until the age of ten where she was assigned a new lady in waiting, Miss Lionett. Miss Lionett was only five years her senior, making her the youngest servant in the castle and subsequently the princess’s best friend. The years of closeness had melted away the structures of their positions as princess and servant for to each other they were simply, Jester and Beau. Two friends who in between all of the princess’s duties and lessons would roam the castle and share each other secrets. Though tonight there was no roaming of the castle, no late-night secret sharing. Beau had been wisped away earlier in the evening to help prepare the princess’s attire and such for tomorrow’s event.

Jester sat in the grand ballroom watching all the servants finish up the final decorations. Beautiful pinks and lilacs flooded the walls and tables, the room glowed as the freshly polished dance floor reflected the colors. Reality was setting in tomorrow was her wedding day. Somewhere in the castle laid her future husband, resting for tomorrow’s events. Truth be told she was already supposed to be resting as well but she couldn’t find it in herself to fall asleep. Surprisingly, it wasn’t even the marrying a stranger part that had really gotten to her. She trusted her mother’s choices in men. A few months ago, after almost a year of deliberation, her mother had sat her down and informed her on who she would be marrying in the spring. Marion had chosen Bren Aldric Ermendrud adopted son of Lord Ikithon. He was older than her as was expected in these arrangements but not by as much as Jester originally expected. He was twenty-seven making him only slightly older than her friend Beau. She didn’t know what he looked like other than him being human which intrigued the young tiefling. She had always assumed she would be married off to a tiefling never even considered that her new husband might be a human. Then again, she feels like she had made a lot of possibly negative assumptions on her husband. The men known for marrying into the kingdom of Nicodranas where always meet with a bit of critique. You see Nicodranas at its core a was matriarchal society, the king while present did not hold any real power. Men who presented themselves up at suitors where typically in it for the lavish lifestyle. Even common men who came to find wives in the kingdom were drawn by its elaborate portrayal.

Nicodranas was known for its eccentric parties and festivals, one practically being held every week. The fashion in Nicodranas was ornate, colorful, and much more revealing than most other kingdoms. This meant many had chosen to adorn themselves with colorful tattoos and piercings. The princess herself having a beautiful tattoo that ran across her chest, back, and shoulders. People in Nicodranas seemed to always be cheery and bubbly. Many saw life in Nicodranas as a life of no worries, for everything was wonderful. Though Jester knew that was far from the case. A war had been brewing for practically the entirety of her life, bringing death and sorrow to their people. A war that had taken her own father from them. While Jester enjoyed the parties, she understood that deep down they were all still hurting. The smiles most of them wore were merely to cover their despair. They partied, drank, and cheered because they feared what they would do if they stopped. Being a widow was a common thing in Nicodranas and most didn’t have the luxury of mourning. Many remarried men desperate to come to live in Nicodranas, knowing very well that getting attached to these men was harmful. For it felt like every day new men were drafted for war. In a slightly controversial move, Queen Marion did not remarry. Instead enacting a new change in the royal courtships moving her daughter’s nuptial back five years. Traditionally the princess should have been wed at fifteen, but the Queen refused. She proclaimed that her daughter would be the first to start the new tradition of marrying at twenty.

That seems so far away to Jester now, back when she thought the most daunting thing about her future would be marrying a stranger. Before she understood the pain her kingdom was going through. Tomorrow begins the start of her future, the first step to her taking over the throne. The time for fairytales is gone now. Her whole kingdom is looking to her to guide them to a brighter future. It is time for her to take her place as the Queen of Nicodranas. Finally, give her mother a chance to rest after years of having everything on her shoulders. The Sapphire of Nicodranas will take hold of her destiny. The burden of the war is upon her, the lives of her people in her hands. She will end this war.


	2. Waltzing with the enemy

The wedding is less than an hour away and Jester can feel the nerves boiling up within her. Beau had come in earlier to help her get ready. Her long off-white lavender-hued gown swept across the ground with each step. The sleeves falling of the shoulders billowing into layers of sheer fabric down her arms. Hair pinned with dozens of crystals to embellish the curls falling at her shoulders. She hadn’t stopped pacing up and down the room since Beau left to finish getting herself ready. The room feels uncomfortable quite as she stares out into the courtyard of the castle staring at those gathered below. Chatting away as they waited to get seated for the ceremony. Jester's thoughts were an endless array of anxiety as she mulled over the meaning of today. _This it….no turning back now_

Jester is jolted out of her thought by a soft knock is heard followed by the familiar voice of Beau.

“Princess Genevieve, someone has requested to speak with you.”

Jester admittedly knew something was up, Beau rarely talked to her so formally unless something was off. She spins around to face her guest, meeting the familiar cold eyes of her soon to be father in law. A very unpleased looking man who was aging terribly. Ikithon dressed in dull shades of gray and black, giving him the appearance that he was to be attending a wake rather than a wedding. A growing sense of dread begins to build up within Jester, she despised having conversations with him. Though she holds herself together playing a kind smile on her face as she approaches.

“What do I owe the please Lord Ikithon.” Already internally cursing at the concept of having to hold a conversation with this man, she gestures for him to take a seat at the bench at the end of the bed. He looks at her curiously by obeys as Jester finds herself a place in the chair at her vanity.

“Well seeing that after the next hour we will be family, I thought it might be nice if we had a little chat. I not bothering you am I…... Genevieve.”

The way he annunciates her name at the end of his sentence irritates Jester. Early on in their interactions, Jester had felt an arrogance that radiated from Ikithon. In many ways, she felt he saw her like he did his son, someone to mold to his will. Unsure whether he came to this conclusion because he did not think highly of her or just thought too highly of himself. Didn’t really matter either way for it was fundamentally flawed. She exhaled gently and forces herself to keep her smile. Subtly positioning herself taller and straighter to allow even her small frame to seem authoritative. 

“You are in my castle Ikithon, I am the authority figure here. You will refer to me as Princess Genevieve. Now please tell me what seems to be the spark of this sudden indulgence in pleasantries as you called it. When I asked to speak with my future husband you calm to not condone such things.”

“Well yes pleasantries are not my forte, but I’ve come on much more pressing matters.”

Jester can see a glimmer of irritation in his eyes that brings a bit of joy within her.

“Oh, really and what might that be?”

“I take you have then been prepped to take over the position on Nicodranas’s involvement in the war.”

“Is this really the type of conversation you should be having with your daughter in law minutes before her and your son’s wedding.”

“The war is very important to me.”

 _The war is the only thing important to you._ Jester stares at him wasting for an elaboration.

“You see... my princess my son while raised by me does not harbor the same drive for war that I contain. He is much too sensitive for such matters, I apologize for his shortcomings. That’s why I intend to make my services available to you princess. I can be a wonderful aid in the war.

His words didn’t sit well with Jester. Ikithon had painted an image of her in his mind as an impressionable young girl whose mother raised her to be incompetent and spoiled. She heard him speak about his son and for someone who was trying to have his son accept as a suitor he never spoke very well of him. When visiting the castle Jester was able to sneak small glances from a distance of Bren Sheepishly following his father around. It was becoming inherently clear to Jester that he was never after a better life for his son, he was after a better life for himself.

“With all due respect Ikithon you hold no power or clearance here in Nicodranas so if I were you, I would not hold my breath. I take my position as protector of my people very seriously and I am sure your son will do the same.”

Jester doesn’t give him a chance to respond sending a message to the guards. “Escort lord Ikithon to his seat, please. The weddings about to begin.”

The music is lovely as Jester finds herself being escorted down the aisle by Fjord, the princess’s personal guard. He was a dashing a half-orc sailor who had originally come to them when he married a townswoman named Avantika. Though their marriage had failed Fjord has actually become quite charmed by Nicodranas. Though some might say it was really that he was quite charmed by the princess. He and Jester had become quite close over his years at the castle, rumors even spreading that their friendship had been the catalyst for his failed marriage. Jester had a way with people, and one couldn’t blame Fjord for falling for it. Eventually, Fjord found his way making his way up in the ranking, procuring the spot as the princess guard and second best friend. Though the rumored romance did not last long for Fjord’s often cold and distant nature had cause Jester to pull away from the possibility of something brewing between them. Maybe in another life she would have sailed away with him, leaving behind all of her worries and responsibilities. Deep down Jester knew she’d never really leave the concept of abandoning her mother made her feel horrible. She’d never be able to live with herself if she left. So today was her goodbye to any chance of a life with Fjord.

Jester must have been lost in thought because suddenly she feels Fjord let go. She looks over to realize that they are at the floral arch were Bren and Caduceus await. This is the first time she has gotten to see Bren up close. He much taller than her though still not very large as he was still shorted and thinner than Fjord. His ginger hair tied back in an elaborate braid, giving her a view of his stunning ocean blue eyes. He offers her a soft smile as he too admires her presence. He’s dressed in a long deep purple Nicodranas style coat decorated with swirls of lavender embroidery. His trousers matching the deep purple found in the coat paired with a light lavender buttoned shirt. She hears Caduceus clear his throat to begin the ceremony.

“Shall we begin?”

The ceremony itself was sort of a blur to Jester. She kept finding herself simply staring at the man before her. His smile was incredibly distracting as it would perk up every time, he noticed her odd staring. It was obvious by just looking at him that he shared no bloodline with the vile Lord Ikithon. Before she knew it, it was time for the kiss. He cupped her face strategically and brought it towards him but did not have their lips touch. Instead whispering softly so only she could hear.

“You shouldn’t have to be forced to kiss a stranger.”

His eyes looked apologetic as she gazed into them, confused on his actions. The rest of the crowd seems blissfully unaware as they cheered for the “kiss”, leaving Jester to get lost in her mind again.

Before she knew it, Bren was escorting her down the aisle as they make there way to the grand ballroom for the rest of the celebration to begin. Pulled into their first waltz as husband and wife. It started off a bit stiff but flowed well enough wither way. Jester offers him a small smile that he seems to take well to, smiling back at her softly.

“You look... um very lovely Princess Genevieve, I am … um quite lucky to have been chosen to marry you. “

It comes out much more awkward than he’d like as he fumbles the words through his zemnian accent. He can feel his face become warm from embarrassment as he waited for her to comment on his inability to speak properly. Avoiding eye contact as he hears Jester giggle softly. She shakes her head lightly as she found the whole thing quite endearing.

“You don’t have to be so formal Bren; you are my husband. Call me… Jester all my friends do.”

He quickly responded, “Ja okay, Princess Jester”

Jester giggles a bit more, shaking her head again. “No no no just Jester. We are friends.”

“We are friends?”

“Yes… Best friends.”

Bren can help but fight a smile that is slowly growing on his face. Jester at her core was incredibly charming, her inviting personality always put those around her at ease.

“Well if we're friends then I um guess you can call me Caleb.”

“Cayleb.” Jester repeats softly, “What a wonderful name.” A smirk plastered on her face as she realizes he intently staring at her. Under how to handle this much attention, he spins her quickly before bringing her back in. Without missing a bet jester jumps right back into conversing.

“My mother says you enjoy reading. You know I am quite the reader myself maybe we could spend some time in the library keeping each other company.”

Caleb is caught off guard by this, “Umm well of course princess umm I mean Jester though I um feel my reading list would be quite disappointing to you.”

Jester tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear, they can her the awing of the crowd echoing in the background of their thoughts. “Why do you say that Cayleb?”

Caleb can feel his heartbeat echoing though his ears, she was so confident. Which he in hindsight he should have expected nothing less from the princess. “I am not like most of your compatriots I umm tend to waste my time on historical literature and fiction.” He lets out a sigh, “It must seem so juvenile.”

Jester can feel the tension in his hands as he leads her through their dance. She takes a deep breath and leans into his chest. She can hear his heart racing amongst chattering in the crowd.

“Well, I’d don’t know who told you that lie because I think it’s wonderful. My favorite book to read is Tusk Love and something tells me it’s not what most would consider wartime reading.”

Caleb is well aware of the type of book Tusk Love is and is a little taken aback by this revelation. Everything his father had ranted about the princess had been terribly wrong. She was supposed to be a naive spoiled brat looking for someone to burden with her responsibilities. That the concept that a queen ran their country was preposterous that clearly, it was merely a mirage concocted in order to lure unsuspecting men. He stares out at his father’s cold expression. Jester notices, seeing the overwhelming fear building in his eyes. She tightens her grasp on his hand, using the one on his shoulder to redirect his attention to her.

Caleb starts muttering under his breath, “Everything he told me about you was wrong.”

“Your father is a man blinded by his thirst for power.”

“He has corruptive me in the process and forced me into a loveless marriage.”

The words sting just a bit as she hears them.

“An arranged marriage doesn’t have to be a loveless one. My mother and father were arranged and were still very much in love.”

“Yes, but they did not start off the marriage under false pretense as I have.”

“I knew your father was up to something the second I met him but chose to still marry you.”

Caleb looks at her confused, “What why?”

“You looked lonely and lost. Just trailing your father throughout the castle. Every spark of light extinguished by him. You didn’t follow his plan cause you agreed with it, you followed it cause you are scared of him.”

“He’s a very powerful man.”

“We can take him.”

“Why would you help me. I’m no better than him, I agreed to try to take advantage of you.”

“Yet here you stand admitting it all to me.”

“You don’t even know me.”

She looks at him with a sly little smirk, “Well then, hi I’m Jester.”

Caleb looks away shamefully, “I am the enemy.”

“No, your father is the enemy. You are Caleb, my husband.”

He is confused by all of her words and actions. Frantically ending their dance in a dramatic dip just as they hear the crowd cheer. Queen Marion raises from her seat staring at the newlyweds.

“Ladies and gentlemen the future king and queen of Nicodranas.

Marion smiles towards her daughter for a moment before returning her attention to the crowd,

“May the celebrations begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Love to hear what you think.


End file.
